


Harry Potter: The Heir

by Eyeofgilman08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeofgilman08/pseuds/Eyeofgilman08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BEING REDONE! Harry gets his letter, and learns he's a wizard. When he gets to Gringotts, he finds out some things that NO ONE expected. Will have m/m/f and m/m. Powerful!Harry, Independent!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Evil!Dumbledore, Nice!Voldemort/Tom Riddle, Good!Voldemort/Tom Riddle, Bashing of Albus Dumbledore/Hermione Granger/Ronald Weasley/Ginevra Weasley/Molly Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3. I hope you like my story. I also have this story on FF . Net, same name. My ID is also the same.  
> I am also looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested please let me know.
> 
> I want to think J.K. Rowling for letting me borrow her characters. :) This is J.K.'s world. I'm just borrowing it…with a couple (or two) twists. If it was mine, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin would all be alive. And so would Hedwig and Dobby. It's not, so unfortunately they aren't. The good news is that they are in my story. Yay.
> 
> Key: Letter  
> "Parseltongue"  
> This ~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/ means its separating letters and that kind of thing from the rest of the story.  
> If it came from the book, I will have a * before and after what was in the book. (Just wanting to cover my own butt with this one. I know you know what is in the book and what isn’t, but I just want to be safe rather than sorry. ;) )

**Harry Potter: The Heir**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

  
Harry woke up to his aunt pounding on his cupboard door. “Get up, boy! It’s time for you to fix us breakfast!”

“Happy 11th Birthday, Harry.” He told himself as he got out of his cupboard. He wished he could runaway, but he hadn’t had luck all of his life, so he knew that it just wouldn’t be possible. Harry was a smart boy, and he knew that he was different from the Dursley’s. Heck, he’d even set a snake on Dudley, which was funny as hell.

He was glad he didn’t get caught, oh boy, would that not have been fun. He got into trouble, because he was there. He didn’t want to think about what he’d do if he'd been caught. He shivered at that thought. He was punished enough as it was. He was short for his age, and he was in his cupboard a lot...when he wasn't doing his chores.

As he took the eggs off the stove, he thought about his parents. His parents had died in a car crash, but he just couldn’t see that happening. At all. For one, he had a feeling that...

“Freak! I want my food now.” His ridiculously fat cousin said, as he entered the kitchen.

“It’s coming, Dudley,” Harry said with a sigh, he hoped that as soon as they were done, that he could go back to his cupboard. At least there, they didn’t bother him, and he could think about anything and everything.

He put everything on the table, and stood back, staring at the floor, not daring to watch the Dursley’s eat. He knew that would just make him hate the Dursley’s even more than he did know. Finally, after what seemed like forever for Harry, but was technically only about 15 minutes, they were done eating.

Harry’s uncle leaned back in his chair, and looked at his nephew. He disliked the boy so much, and let Harry know it every time they talked…err…he talked to Harry. Harry wasn’t allowed to talk to his so-called family, let alone ask questions.

After a few moments of looking at his nephew, he said, “I expect the dishes washed, the whole house cleaned, dusted, swept, mopped, the windows washed, Dudley’s bedroom completely cleaned, the yard swept, the weeds pulled. I want everything to be cleaned by the time I get home from work tonight. I will be home from work at lunch, so I expect you to have lunch on the table. Petunia will have a list for you. You got that, Freak Boy?”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon, I got it.” Harry said, as the family got up and left the room. He cleared the table, and started doing the dishes. His aunt came in to give him the list of chores that was so long, that it would take a normal person to do them all week to do. He sighed and started to work on the list of chores, going back to his thinking he was doing earlier.

His parents had died in a car crash, but he just couldn’t see that happening. At all. For one, he had a feeling that his parents were just like him. Very special. He didn’t know how, but he knew that they had to have been. He’d read many books in his life, considering that the library was one place his cousin and his gang didn’t go. They all hated to read, so stayed away from it. He’d read many of them that had to do with magic. Something that drew him in, and made him want to know more. He finished his chores inside right before he needed to start lunch.

Harry’s uncle came home just as Harry was finishing up. The Dursley’s set down. Just as they were in the middle of it, the mail slot was heard.

*”Get the mail, Dudley,” said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

“Make Harry get it.”

“Get the mail, Harry.”*

Harry got up and went to get the mail. He looked through it, and came to one…that was for him. FOR HIM! OMG! He had a letter. His first ever letter.

*Harry Potter  
The Cupboard  
Beneath the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Surrey, London*

He didn’t want his uncle to see it…yet. So on his way back, he stopped at his cupboard and put the letter there. He handed the other letters to his uncle, and waited until they left the table, wondering what his letter meant…and whom it was from. He didn’t see that part, because he didn’t want to get caught.


	2. Accepting the Hogwarts Letter & Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Severus, as close to canon as possible (for now) but I don't know how good I did.  
> PLEASE READ! I do have some violence in this chapter, BUT it doesn't go into it to much.  
> Now back to the awesome story...  
> It's still J.K.'s.  
> Key: Letter  
> "Parseltongue"  
> This ~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/ means its separating letters and that kind of thing from the rest of the story.  
> If it came from the book, I will have a * before and after what was in the book.

**Chapter 2: Accepting the Hogwarts Letter & Severus Snape**

He finally was able to get back to his cupboard, so he could read the letter. He carefully, so as not to rip the envelope of the first letter he had ever gotten, opened the letter.

_~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/_

_*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry*_

~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/

'Wait...what? Is this for real? Like seriously? After all of my dreams...and wishes...and everything...there is such a thing as witchcraft?' Harry thought, only reading the very first line. 'I guess it doesn't hurt to read more. I just hope this isn't a joke...that would be cruel.' He shook his head, and got back to reading it.

_~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/_

_*Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress*_

~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/

'Wait...owl? I don't have an...but I think I seen one outside earlier…' the more Harry thought about it, the more he realized that he had in fact seen an owl outside while he was outside doing his chores. He smiled, happy that he'd remembered. He decided to look and see what the second paper said.

**~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/**

*** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Uniform_**

**_First-year students will require:_ **

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

**_Course Books_ **

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

**_Other Equipment_ **

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS*_

~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/

'Wow! That's a lot of material I know I can't get. I'll have to write an acceptance letter, and let them know I will come...as long as they send someone to help me out.' Harry thought, grapping a pen. It took him a bit, but he finally came up with the perfect letter.

_~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/_

_Dear sirs or ma'am,_

_I fully accept the letter, but I have no way of getting any of the material. I'd very much be grateful for it if you could send someone to help me out._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry J. Potter_

~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/

Harry wasn't sure if that was good enough, because he really hadn't been taught how to write letters. He figured that if it wasn't than oh well. He sighed and hid his letter. He never knew when he might have a visitor...not that the Dursley's fit into his cupboard. Thankfully. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up to his aunt banging on his cupboard to get up and fix them something to eat. He wished they would feed him; it had been a week since they had. He sighed, (which he knew he did a lot, but it was a habit he couldn't break, and he honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to break it. He found it was a bit of a stress reliever), and quickly left the cupboard. Before doing so, he moved the letter he wrote to a place that he knew he'd be able to grab it quickly and easily when he went outside, but where his family wouldn't be able to see it.

He fixed breakfast, and waited until the family was done eating before clearing it, and getting his list of chores, with his uncle reminding him what would happen if he didn't get them all done. He was hit in his already abused rips. His uncle finally left, and then he did his inside chores. He was soon done with those, made sure his cousin and his aunt were around, and then grabbed his letter. He hoped the owl was still around. Thankfully, it was still around when he got outside. He gave it to the owl, and watched it fly away.

When it was just a little speck in the distance, he heard talking,  _"Come here, mousey. I know I s-s-saw you s-s-somewhere."_

 _"Hello? Who's there?"_ Harry asked, looking around.

 _"Oh! A speaker."_  The voice said,  _"I'm down here, speaker."_

Harry looked down, and saw a snake, but he wasn't sure what kind it was, or if it was a male or female. He decided to talk to it. He would have to work as he did, but that was the price he would have to pay.  _"What did you mean by a speaker?"_

 _"You can speak to snakes. You're the first one I've meant in a while, but yet I feel like I know you."_ The snake said, secretly.

Harry smiled, for some reason, he felt the same way,  _"I feel the s-s-same way, but I don't know why."_ Harry decided to change the subject,  _"What is-s-s your name?"_

_"I don't know. I've never had one before."_

_"Hmmm…well, if you s-s-stay with me, I'd figure out a name for you."_

_"I'd like that."_ The snake said,  _"I'm hungry. I'll be back in a little bit."_

 _"Alright. I'll be around. Just don't go too far from me; I'll let you know when I go back inside."_ Harry told the snake as it went away.

He worked for a couple of hours, until he heard a gruff voice say, "Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry turned around to look at who had spoken. The man had shoulder length black hair that looked like it was greasy. His eyes were black and his skin looked very pale. He had some unique features. He had a long hooked nose, that looked like it was broke, maybe, Harry wasn't honestly sure, and he had a look on his face that said he didn't want to be here. Harry gulped and said in a small voice, that you could tell hadn't been used in a while, "Yes, sir. I am he. Who are you?"

The man looked at him and said, "I am Professor Snape from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hogwarts is real…like I'll be able to do magic…and everything?" Harry asked the professor excitedly.

The professor looked at Harry as if he was analyzing him, before he spoke, "Yes, Mr. Potter, you will be able to do magic."

"Can you…" Harry started to ask, before he was interrupted.

"BOY! GET IN HERE!" Harry heard his aunt yell.

"Coming, Aunt Petunia." He said loud enough for her to hear him. He turned to his soon to be professor and said, "I'll be right back, sir." He then quickly walked away, but not before he saw the snake,  _"I'll be right back, s-s-snake, s-s-stay right here."_

_"Yes, S-S-Speaker, I will."_

Harry went on inside, not knowing that he was being followed by an invisible Severus, who wanted to see what Harry's home life was like. He didn't like James, Harry's dad, but the way he had spoken...kind of worried Severus, more than he wanted to admit. It all reminded him of his years growing up...he wanted to see if his worries were indeed something to worry about.

Severus walked into seeing Harry's uncle, hitting Harry with a whip. Severus didn't even hesitant, he made himself visible and stopped Harry's uncle by freezing him. He now knew that he had indeed had something to worry about. He froze Harry's aunt and cousin, because they had started to verbally abuse Harry. Severus went over to Harry, got out his emergency potions kit, and gave them to Harry, saying, "I know they taste bad, but trust me when I say they will heal you right up, and make you feel better."

"I trust you." Harry whispered, already feeling better, "So when are we going to go get my supplies, Professor?"

"Here soon. Let's get you healed a little better first. Is there anything you want before we go? I don't think I'm going to bring you back here."

"Yes sir, there is. There is a snake just outside, can I go get him?"

Professor Snape looked shocked, but shook his head yes. Harry carefully got up and went to get the snake. He'd thought of a name for it, too.  _"S-S-Snake? Where are you?"_

_"Right here, S-S-Speaker."_

_"I found a name for you."_

_"Really? What?"_

_"Corin; it's a French name, it was originally bestowed in honor of St. Quirinus, who was a 4th-century bishop of S-S-Siscia who was martyred under Maximus. I read it somewhere one time."_

_"I like it."_

_"Good. May I carry you inside? It's time to go."_

_"Yes, S-S-Speaker, you may, and you don't ever have to ask."_

Harry smiled, picked up the snake, and went back inside. The snake hid himself, not wanting to scare anyone, yet. Harry got back inside, already feeling better. He told his professor that.

"Good. It means I stopped the whale in time." He said, turning to look at Harry's family, "Remember what I said if for some reason he has to come back. Ready, Harry?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, Harry," Severus said, as they were walking outside, "I'm going to Apparate us there."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a spell that we use to travel from one place to another somewhere else, pretty much instantly. You have to be trained to do so, but you are allowed to go with side-Apparition."

"Then let's do this." Harry said, grabbing his professor's hand. The next thing he knew, he felt like he was going through a small tube.


	3. Gringotts Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total Goblin OC, (I think?) and Professor Snape is OC with Harry. Oh, and Tom Riddle or Voldemort or whatever you what to call him is the same age as Harry's parents.
> 
> Key: Letter, and Letter
> 
> "Parseltongue"
> 
> This ~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/ means its separating letters and that kind of thing from the rest of the story.
> 
> If it came from the book, I will have a * before and after what was in the book.

**Chapter 3: Gringotts Part 1**

When they arrived at their destination, Harry said, “I hate that.”

“Most people do, Mr. Potter.” Professor Snape answered, “The first place we have to go is to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.”

“Umm…but sir, I don’t have any money. I don’t think the Dursley’s would allow me to have any of theirs.”

“Oh, but, Mr. Potter, that’s where you are wrong. Your parents’ family, especially your father’s, was rich, Very, very rich. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if you’re one of the richest in our world.”

“But then why…”

“Have you been living like you were?”

“Well, yes sir.”

“Now that I can tell you,” Professor Snape answered. “Have you ever been told what happened to your parents?”

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s good…”

“They died in a car crash.” Harry said, than realized what he did. He flinched as if he was going to get hit. Uncle Vernon hated it when he was interrupted.

“Harry? Harry? Come on, son, I’m not going to hit you.” He heard someone say. They kept talking to him, trying to bring him out of his flashback. When he was out of it, he felt arms around him, hugging him close. He’d never been comforted like this, and it feel good. He sighed as the professor went on.

“Car crash? Lily and James Potter? Never. Harry, they were killed by a bad wizard. That same night, you got…” Professor Snape stopped and looked at Harry’s scar, for the first time, “that scar. A curse, that kills anyone hit with it automatically, hit you there. They never knew what hit to them. You survived because of your mother’s protection.”

“Wow.” Harry said, “My mother did that…for me?”

“Yes, just for you Harry, just for you.” Professor Snape said, before sighing and saying, “I hate to tell you this, but because of your mother’s sacrifice, of her protection…you are called the boy who lived, among other things…but needless to say, you’re famous in the Wizarding World.”

“But it was because of my mum’s sacrifice and protection that I’m here right now, talking to you.” Harry said, thinking, ‘and being held by you.’ He snuggled deeper into his professor, hoping that he wouldn’t mind.

“I know that Harry, and so do some others…but not everybody believes that.” Professor Snape said.

“What’s his name?”

“Who’s?”

“My parent’s…killer.”

“He’s got several, ‘You-Know-Who’, ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’, and ‘The Dark Lord’,”

“What is his real name?”

“I’ll only tell you once, I don’t like saying it.”

“Yes sir.” Harry said, planning already to use this name, why be afraid of a name? It was just a name.

“Voldemort.” Snape said, standing up, even though they were comfortable, they needed to get to Gringotts

Harry couldn’t help it. He shivered. “Do you know what happened after that?”

“Yes, a half-giant got you from the house, and took you to your aunt’s house. Professor Dumbledore left you on the house steps with a letter that explained what had happened.”

“Let me get this straight…they left me on the door step…at 15 months old?”

“Yes, Harry, they did.”

“They left a toddler that could get up and leave…on the doorstep.” Harry repeated, aloud, but loud enough his professor could hear him.

“Yes, Mr. Potter, they did.” Severus replied, “Your Godfather was supposed to take you.”

“My Godfather?”

“Yes, his name is Sirius Black. He was supposedly the Secret Keeper of your parents and your house.”

“Secret Keeper?”

“There is a spell that keeps the place a house is in a total secret. Your parents had this spell placed on your house. It’s called the Fidelius Charm.”

“Oh, and you don’t believe he was?”

“No, I don’t. I never have. I don’t think he had it in him. However, I have no way of finding out one way or the other. He’s in Azkaban Prison.” Professor Snape said, before sighing, “I have to tell you the truth, Harry. I don’t care for your Godfather, and I probably never will. Nevertheless, I don’t think that he deserves to be in that place. Azkaban Prison is for the worst of the worst. They have Dementors, which can suck all good emotions out of you. The peace, hope and happiness you feel now, wouldn’t be there if they were around right now.”

“That’s terrible. You haven’t said, and I’d like to know...did he even get a trial?”

“No, unfortunately he didn’t.” Severus said, as they stopped in front of Gringotts Bank.

 

*‘Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there’*

 

Harry read it, and decided right there and then to stay on the Goblins good side. They walked into the bank, and the first thing Harry saw was Goblins. They walked to a teller, and Harry said, “I’d like to talk to someone about my vaults, please.” He’d done some quick thinking, and thought something seemed…odd. He was rich, apparently, but with the way he was raised, it didn’t make sense. Not only that, but he was famous, but no letters? No, something didn’t make sense.

“Name?”

“Harry Potter.”

The Goblin leaned over and said, “If that is so, would you prove it?”

“Yes, but other than the scar, how would that work?”

“We have a test you can take, Mr. Potter.” The Goblin said, “GRIPHOOK!”

Griphook came over, and they were lead to a room. They all sat down, and got right to the point.

“Mr. Potter, may I please see your hand, please? I’m going to take a few drops of your blood and we’ll see if you’re who you say you are. This will also tell you who you are a descendant of, how many vaults you own, and also what magical abilities you might have.”

Harry nodded, and gave the Goblin his hand. At that point, Professor Snape said, “You can trust the Goblins with your blood, this time, Harry, but just be cautious, because blood in the Wizarding World can be used in potions and other material that’s not safe. Always ask what they will use it for.”

“Alright, thanks Professor Snape.” Harry said, before turning to the Goblin and saying, “I just found out about the Wizarding World. You’ll have to excuse me if I don’t know anything, Sir.”

Griphook just sneered and said nothing. Just then, the paper that they had used started to have writing on it. Harry and Griphook were the only ones looking at it. Professor Snape didn’t want to look unless Harry asked him too.

 

 **Birth Name:** Harrison James Riddle-Potter

 **Full Name:** Harry James Potter Evans Riddle Black Peverell Merlin Le Fay Pendragon Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Gryffindor

 **Date of Birth:** July 31, 1980

 **Father:** James Harold Potter

 **Father:** Tom Marvolo Riddle

 **Mother:** Lily Marie Potter

 

**Descendant of:**

Potter

Evans

Riddle

Black

Peverell

Merlin (Also Known as Myrddin and Merlinus)

Le Fay

Pendragon

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

 

**Magical Abilities:**

Multi-Animagi (Blocked)

Beast-Speaker (Blocked)

Metamorphmagus (Partially blocked)

Parseltongue (Talking, Unblocked; Parselmagic, Blocked)

Flying (Blocked)

Legilimency (Blocked)

Occlumency (Blocked)

Wandless magic (Partially Blocked)

Elemental Magic (Water, Fire, Earth, Air) (All blocked)

Telepathic (Blocked)

Enhanced Memory (Partially blocked)

Dream Seer (Blocked)

 

Harry didn’t know exactly what this meant, but he knew that the people he was a descendant of…now that was huge. However… “Why are some of these magical abilities blocked? I don’t understand.”

“Well,” said Griphook, “I think someone put a spell on you to block them. We can check.”

Harry nodded and said, “Do so. If you could also have them find out who did this to me…let me know.”

“I will let them know if they can find out. I will send a memo now.” Griphook said, sneering.

Shortly, and to Harry’s shock and surprise, a human with red hair, not a Goblin, came into the room. He looked at Griphook, and said, “You called?”

“Yes. Look at Mr. Potter. He’s got some magical abilities that have been blocked and maybe some other things…”

“Okay, Mr. Potter.” He said, turning to Harry, “I’m going to need you to sit real still while I check you over.”

“Alright.” Harry said, sitting as still as possible.

The Medi-wizard, as Harry had found out that was what they were called in the Wizarding World, started swishing his wand this way and that, trying to find out what blocks Harry had on him. It was about 10 minutes and a lot of “Oh my gosh’s” later, that the Medi-wizard finally finished, that he spoke to Harry, “After a lot of rechecking, I have determined that you have several blocks. On not only your magical abilities, but you have a few on your magic, along with compulsion charms, several loyalty and repulsion charms.

“They are weaker than they were, but still all are very strong. You’ve been obliviated a few times, and I think there was one charm cast on you when you were a baby, but I can’t be sure. I’ll have to get some help with that. It also looks like you are severally malnourished and you don’t have any vaccinations from either muggle or magical world since you lived with you parents. Your vision will be easy to fix. It also looks like Dark Magic comes from your scar on your forehead.”

Harry sighed and said, “If it’s alright with my Professor, I want everything fixed right now. I don’t want to leave until everything is finished.” He looked at Griphook and said, “I also want an audit done on my entire account. If I’m correct in thinking that with everything done to my person, than something’s got to be wrong with my accounts, I could be wrong through.”

“Okay, I can do that.” Griphook replied, “How do you know so much, Mr. Potter?”

“When your cousin has nothing else to do but to chase you and only stop when you get to the library and you’re not allowed to ask questions…Books become your best friends ever. I’ve read many books. I’m a huge reader.”

“That explains a lot.” Professor Snape said. Harry cracked a grin and shrugged.

“Now, Mr. Potter, the first thing that’s got to happen is for you to go with the Medi-wizard. The Dark Magic and the blocks have to be removed from your scar.” Griphook said.

Harry nodded and went with the Medi-wizard, after handing Corin to Professor Snape. As they walked, the Medi-wizard told him what would happen, “I’m taking you to a place where we get dark magic out of things. There will be a ritual you will have to go through, and you’ll be down for a while afterwards. While you are, we will take off the blocks that are on you.”

* * *

A few hours, and lots of pain for Harry, later, the Medi-witch and Harry walked back into Griphook’s office. Harry went to a chair and sat down. “That was very painful. I don’t want to go through that again.”

“What happened?” Professor Snape asked.

“I’ll explain later,” Harry replied, “Right now, I want to know how my account is.”

“Do you know any Weasley’s, Granger’s, or Albus Dumbledore?”

“No, sir, I don’t.”

“Then you’ve been stolen from.” Griphook said, sneering, and grabbing a piece of paper, and sent for the head of Gringotts. Soon, another Goblin walked in. Griphook introduced everyone, “Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, this is the Head of Gringotts, [Ragnok](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Ragnok).”

“Hello, Mr. Potter. I hear that there has been some issues wrong with your account?”

“Yes, sir. I don’t know any Weasley’s, Granger’s, or an Albus Dumbledore.” Harry replied.

“Which Weasley’s was it?” Severus asked.

Seeing the look on Ragnok’s face, Harry said, “I want to know, besides, I’m new to the Wizarding world, and I trust Professor Snape.”

“It was Molly, and the youngest two.” Ragnok said, after nodding to Harry.

“Why do you ask, Professor Snape?” Harry asked.

“I know Mr. Weasley, and I just can’t see him, or the 3 oldest boys or the twins doing this.”

“So, they were going to be paid to be my friends?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” Griphook responded, “And they already are.”

Harry looked down for a moment than back at Griphook and said, “Well then, they diffidently won’t be friends with me.” He turned back to the Goblins, “I want the money and whatever else they took back in my vaults, ASAP. I also want to know…did either of my parents leave a will?” 

“Yes, I have that right here.” Griphook said, “They did a joint. I also have a letter for both of you, from both of them.”

 

_We, James and Lily Potter nee Evans, declare that we are of sound mind at the time of the writing of our will._

_Harry James Potter is to go to Sirius Black first, (Harry’s Godfather), Remus Lupin, Alice Longbottom (Harry’s Godmother) and than Severus Snape, (Yes, Sev, we both trust you with our son.)._

_UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE is he to go to Lily’s sister, Miss Petunia Dursley nee Evans._

_Whoever takes care of our son, and does it PROPERLY will get 1,000 Galleons (roughly 10,070 US Dollars) a month for food and clothes._

_UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore allowed to have anything to do with Harry James Potter, UNLESS it’s school related. Neither of us trust him. Our portraits will say why, if asked._

_Sirius Black gets the house in Australia. Remus Lupin gets the house in Hogsmeade._

_We give everything else we own to our only son, Harry James Potter, which includes a letter that the Goblins will give you, Harry. Please read it before leaving the office of the Goblin who is listening to this. It is very important._

_Just in case Sirius is in Azkaban, because he was accused of letting it be known where we were hiding, let it be known that we changed secret keepers, and that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper._

_This is the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter nee Evans.”_

 

All was quiet until Harry said, “Get that to the proper people. I don’t want my godfather in there any longer than I have to.”

“Right away, sir,” Griphook said, sending it off.

“Right, is there a list of what I have in my account?”

“Accounts, actually, sir.” Griphook said, handing him a list.

 

**_Vaults and Money Contents:_ **

**_Potter:_ **

_25,074,071 US Dollars_

_2,489,977 Galleons_

_4 Sickles_

_11 Knuts_

****

**_Evans:_ **

_10,462,224 US Dollars_

_1,038,949 Galleons_

_12 Sickles_

_22 Knuts_

****

**_Riddle:_ **

_24,574,894 US Dollars_

_2,440,406 Galleons_

_9 Sickles_

_12 Knuts_

****

**_Black:_ **

_17,227,871 US Dollars_

_1,710,811 Galleons_

_7 Sickles_

_4 Knuts_

****

**_Peverell:_ **

_23,944,120 US Dollars_

_2,377,767 Galleons_

_10 Sickles_

_18 Knuts_

****

**_Merlin:_ **

_77,995,213 US Dollars_

_7,745,304 Galleons_

_2 Sickles_

_26 Knuts_

**_Le Fay:_ **

_56,102,888 US Dollars_

_5,571,289 Galleons_

_13 Sickles_

_3 Knuts_

**_Pendragon:_ **

_60,032,734 US Dollars_

_5,961,542 Galleons_

_10 Sickles_

_6 Knuts_

**_Slytherin:_ **

_52,921,852 US Dollars_

_5,255,397 Galleons_

_7 Sickles_

_3 Knuts_

**_Ravenclaw:_ **

_35,193,453 US Dollars_

_3,494,881 Galleons_

_2 Sickles_

_7 Knuts_

****

**_Gryffindor:_ **

_46,216,293 US Dollars_

_4,589,502 Galleons_

_13 Sickles_

_7 Knuts_

**_Hufflepuff:_ **

_35,484,540 US Dollars_

_3,523,787 Galleons_

_8 Sickles_

_8 Knuts_

**_All Galleons:_ ** _46,199,617_

**_All Sickles:_ ** _16_

**_All Knuts:_ ** _10_

**_All In US Dollars:_ ** _465,230,153_

Harry was glad he was sitting down, he was rich…man, was he rich. This would take several lifetimes to spend all of it. He handed to paper to Severus, along with the first sheet he’d received, and then asked, “Can I please see the letter my parents were talking about in their will?”

Griphook handed him the letter that his parents had talked about in their will. Harry took it, and started to read it.

 

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this, than your father and I are gone, and we’ve taken a secret to our grave. A secret that you need to know. If I’m correct, and I think I am (considering I am a dream seer, and you should be too), you should be at Gringotts with Severus, who at any minute is going to spill something that I want you to find out from your father and I. Tell him right now to be quiet until you’ve read this letter._

“Severus?” Harry said, “Mum says to tell you not to blurt out anything…she wants me to find out from her and dad what’s going on.”

Severus just nodded and with that, Harry turned back to the letter.

_Now that that is taken care of, I have something to tell you, Harry, and it’s not easy. I’m sitting here at the desk in the living room, and your father is spinning you around making you fly like an airplane and occasionally doing raspberry’s on your belly as you continuously laugh. I keep trying to tell you what I need to…but I can’t, I can’t write it down. I’m thinking of letting your father play with you a bit longer, and then calling him over, because I know he’ll be able to do it a bit easier than I can. Oh, here he comes now. Just remember, sweetheart that I love you and I always will._

**_Hey son, your mum just told me she couldn’t bear to be the one to tell you what happened. I hope you won’t hate me for being the one to tell you. I just want you to know that I love you with everything in me and that we did this because we wanted you. To tell you what I need to tell you, I have to tell you what lead to this point first._ **

**_Your mum and I, at the beginning of Hogwarts, absolutely hated each other. She wanted nothing to do with me from the start…that is very understandable. I was a bit of a spoiled brat. Well, things went downhill when I started picking on her best friend, Severus Snape. My friends and I did some things that I’m not very happy about now._ **

**_Anyway, in our 7th year, your mum and I finally got together. After the death of my parents, (your grandparents, Harry), I changed, and probably for the better. Your mum saw how depressed I was. I wasn’t teasing her, anymore, or playing jokes with my friends. The only thing I did was started to focus on my studies._ **

**_Your mother came up to me and started talking to me, unexpectedly. That’s okay, through. I needed it. Anyway, she got me through it, thankfully. One night when we were walking we came to the astronomy tower, (both of us were Perfects that year, and were allowed to be out later than the others were), where we heard crying. We both looked at each other, and went to find out whom we had heard. Whom we found, neither one of us suspected; Tom Riddle was there, and crying. Now, you see, from where we stood, it seemed that Tom was well liked in his House. However, here he was, crying. Your mum and I looked at each other, and then went to Tom._ **

**_He looked up as we came up to him and said, sorta rudely, (but knowing Tom, like we both did at that time, that was just him), “What? Come to make fun of me too?”_ **

**_Your mum, who was doing better that night them me, (I was missing my folks pretty badly), replied, saying, “No, Tom, we’re not. I wouldn’t do that, and I don’t think James will either.”_ **

**_“Why? He has in the past.”_ **

**_Your mum looked at me and said, “That’s because his parents just passed away not long ago. James hasn’t done well with that.”_ **

**_Tom turned around to look at me, and then back at Your mum, “I had heard about that. I also heard that you hadn’t been doing much besides studying, James.”_ **

**_“Yeah, I haven’t felt like it. I’d like to make my parents proud of me.”_ **

**_Needless to say, son, that was the start of a secret friendship between the 3 of us. With Tom in Slytherin, and your mum and I in Gryffindor, we couldn’t make the friendship known. Ever._ **

**_A couple of years went by, and we were all 3 really close. We had to hang out more with our other friends, it seemed, but we got by, by charming 3 parchments so that we could talk to each other. (Your mums and mine are both safe in one of the family vaults. Make sure you ask for them before you leave, that is if you don’t hate us by the time I’m done.) We did talk, every single night before bed, for about an hour, sometimes two. We’d meet in the Room of Requirements at least once a week, if possible._ **

**_One morning, I woke up, and realized that I loved both Lily and Tom. Lily, now she wasn’t a surprise, I liked her from the moment I met her. But Tom…now he was the shock. You should know, son, that in the Wizarding World, being gay doesn’t matter, in fact, I think that more than half the population is bisexual. (If you don’t know about any of this yet, don’t worry about it, just tell them you need to visit vault 64 and everything I’m talking about, or will mention that’s in a vault, will be there. There’s a book in the vault that I wrote for you that explains more.) At that time through, I didn’t know if threesomes were okay. Turns out they are, so my worry was for nothing._ **

**_It took me awhile to let both of them know, and you know what? They were just fine with it; both of them. We decided to wait till after we graduated to take it anywhere. Than we graduated…that’s when the sad part comes. Your mum was hit by a curse…which come to find out made it so that she couldn’t bear any kids. Well, because of guys being with guys, or girls being with girls, they had to have something so that if they wanted kids, they could. Well, because of this, we decided that if we were going to have kids, that I would be the one to become pregnant._ **

**_When we graduated, the three of us had a ceremony, which made us legally married. We waited about a year, and then I took the potion. It had parts of all 3 of us in it. So, that brings me to the truth, son. You are a product of Lily, Tom, and I. Your official name is Harrison (Harry) James Riddle-Potter._ **

**_You have a glamour on, which I suggest you keep on until things get better, which if what your mum says is true, our world is still in turmoil. Please, don’t listen to the rumors about your father. They are so far from the truth it’s not worth it. Please, if possible find him and tell him. If what your mum is thinking, he’s been Obliviated. This means, he’ll forget you until your full name (Harry James Potter Evans Riddle Black Peverell Merlin Le Fay Pendragon Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Gryffindor) is said. The same thing with the glamour, your full name must be said for it to come off._ **

****

**_There is other possessions in that vault, so please look at them. I hope you don’t hate us._ **

****

**_We love you,_ **

**_Your dad,_ **

**_James_ **

_Your mum,_

_Lily_


	4. Chapter 4: Gringotts part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things may not make sense this chapter, but trust me, when I say all will be explained when Harry tells Severus what happened when he went to get his blocks removed, which should be next chapter.
> 
> I used Google translator for the Latin phrase in this chapter. I also had help from articles I found via Google, or I had some help from some stories on FF. Therefore, thanks to the authors that helped me out, and didn't realize it.
> 
> ALSO! I have updated the last chapter a bit. Please go reread it. The edit is at the end of the letter. Thanks! And thanks to the author of the review who brought up the glamour situation, which is what the edit was.
> 
> Key: Letter  
> "Parseltongue"  
> "Animal Talk"  
> This ~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/ means its separating letters and that kind of thing from the rest of the story.  
> If it came from the book, I will have a * before and after what was in the book.

**Chapter 4: Gringotts part 2**

Harry had to reread the letter a few times to understand it, and then he handed the note to Professor Snape, who handed him Corin. "We will talk about that later, Professor. I need time to get over the shock that my parents…were, will, three people and not just two. You can read it." Harry said, before turning to the Goblins, "I would like a list of everything I have in my accounts. I will go over this later with the Professor."

Professor Snape spoke up, "Preferably a self-updating one, and Harry, I'd suggest having them recall all keys, and thinking about getting a new Wizard Guardian. If what I'm thing is true, and it is Dumbledore."

"Alright." Harry said, "I'd like what Professor Snape suggested. If Dumbledore is my supposedly Wizarding Guardian, than I think I want Professor Snape as my Wizarding Guardian, instead. If that is fine with the Professor."

"It's fine with me," Professor Snape said.

Griphook got the correct paper work out, and they both signed it, making Professor Snape Harry's Wizard Guardian.

"Do you have anything else to add, Professor?" Harry asked, when the paper work was sent to the correct places.

"I don't think so, Harry, not at this time." Professor Snape said, "Although, I have to say, I always wondered about Tom…none of what everyone was saying seemed to go with the man I knew."

"Where is my father, anyway?"

"I have my suspicions about where he is, but I'm not sure, so I'd rather wait on that one. I will let you know as soon as I think I know for sure."

"That's fine. I understand." Harry said, "Severus, I've never gotten mail, fan or otherwise. I find that a bit strange…now that I think about it."

"That is strange." Severus said, turning to the Goblins, "Can you have someone check Harry's current residence to see what wards there are around the house? If there are wards, and you can find the mail, please let us know."

"I can do that. Is there anything else?"

"If it's alright with Professor Snape, I'd like to go visit the vault Dad was talking about."

"I don't see a problem with it." He replied, looking at the time. It was only seven. They had got here at 1ish, and Gringotts was open 24 hours a day.

"What Vault was it?" Griphook asked, roughly, "I haven't read that letter."

"Vault 64, sir." Harry said, looking at the letter again.

"Let's go. It'll take us a bit to get there."

They walked out to where the carts were, and got in. Harry loved the fastness of the cart they had traveled in. It felt like a roller coaster, well, what he imagined one to feel like. When they reached Vault 64, and had stopped, Harry said, "I liked that. Is there any way to go faster?"

The Goblin made a sound like he was hissing, but Harry figured it was laughter, "I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter."

"Awww man."

"But I'll let you in on a secret, which you will soon read about in the paperwork I gave you, Merlin was Gringotts' very first customer. This means that to get to that vault, we have to travel to the very first vault."

"Wow! Is this why that vault has so much money in it?"

"It is. Merlin made sure that no matter what happened, that the vault would continue to make money. The interest is really high with it."

They had been walking as they talked, so it didn't seem to take very long before a door was in front of them.

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to run my hand over the door, when I've done that, you are to put your hand on the door, right there." Griphook said, pointing to a spot that looked like it was made for a hand, "It will poke your hand with what will feel like a needle. It's just testing your blood to see if you really have Potter or Riddle blood in you. You do, so don't worry about it."

Harry nodded, ready for when it was time to place his hand on the door. When it was time, he put his hand on the door, and felt a needle like prick on his pointer finger. The door opened. The first thing he noticed was a non-moving picture of two men and a woman. He whispered, "Mum, dad, father?"

They started moving at his voice. The woman, or as he now knew his mum, moved to be in-between the men, as she said, "My son! Oh my baby! I hope you can forg…"

Harry interrupted her, and said, "Mum, there's nothing to forgive. You don't have to worry about it."

His mum nodded, and he turned to his dad, James, and father, Tom, "Dad, father, same for you. Nothing to forgive, I just need time to wrap my head around the fact that you three were…are a threesome."

"That's understandable." His dad said, as his mum and father nodded.

"Is there anything specific you want me to take?"

"Yes, see that trunk over there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your father set that up, are you able to talk to snakes?"

"Yes, sir. The Goblins straighten a few things out." Seeing his parents about to ask, Harry added, "I'll explain later when we have a bit more time."

All three nodded, and James went on, "Bring the trunk over here, and Tom will explain everything in Parseltongue, we don't want anyone else to know how to do this, except for family," he said, looking at the Goblin and the Professor.

Harry nodded and turned to the Professor, "Sir? Can you get everything ready to put in the trunk? I'll go through it all later with my parents."

"No, Harry, we have to now, and Severus knows why," his mother spoke up, "There's to be enough time. I'm sure Griphook's done the time thing."

"You're right. I have." Griphook said, "And when they need it, I have food."

"Good. Good." Lily replied, as Harry looked at his father, who began talking in Parseltongue as soon as Lily finished speaking.

_"Hello my son."_

_"Hello father."_

_"You've grown, haven't you?"_ Tom said with a sigh, _"We will have to talk more about this later. I want to get to know my son."_

 _"And I want to know my father."_ Harry said, cheekily.

"Oh, perfect, a son after my own heart," Tom said in English, then switched back to Parseltongue before anyone could reply. _"Now, about that trunk. I know your dad mentioned it. I'd like you to explore it, son, but without anyone with you. You need to do it by yourself first, otherwise it won't accept you. That was how Merlin set it up._

_"Yes, father. Is there anything I should know?"_

_"It is a multi-dimensional trunk, which was made of the best and strongest dragon hide that Merlin could find, and it can't be scratched, burned, dented, or damaged in any way. It holds more than a normal trunk. The first compartment is for school supplies, parchment, ink, quills, books, a cauldron, potion ingredients, and anything else you might need for school. The second compartment is for clothes and the like._

_"The third section is for personal items; like journals, letters, bank statements, galleons, muggle money, or anything else that you don't want other people to see when you opened his trunk to get your clothes or school supplies out. The first three compartments are for normal trunk usage. They're not necessary for anything other than to hide the real purpose of the trunk._

_"The fourth and beyond are more private. Only people that are authorized are allowed in them. Why don't you explore that, son, and then when you're done, you can put everything in the vault in the trunk."_

_"Alright, father."_ Before Harry did anything else, he looked at the top of the trunk. Around the edges were the words 'Potter Evans Riddle Black Peverell Merlin Le Fay Pendragon Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Gryffindor' and they were all Gold. Harry couldn't tell which family was first, it was just an unending circle. In the middle, and in Latin, were the words, 'Usquequaque Prosapia quod Usquequaque Una'.

_"Father? What's the words in the center mean?"_

_"Always family Always One"_

Harry smiled, and then wondered how to get into the trunk, _"How do I get into the trunk, Father?"_

Tom burst out laughing, remembering that he hadn't told Harry how to yet, _"Ops, sorry son, touch the word 'Potter' and you should be able to get in the forth compartment. The other words will also take you to different compartments. But don't do so now. Do it later."_

 _"It's okay, Father, I'll forgive you this time."_ Harry said, sarcastically, before he touched the word 'Potter' and disappeared.

* * *

Harry reappeared in the fourth compartment in what looked like a normal apartment. It had a well lit wooden staircase, leading up to the ceiling he figured that was how he exited the trunk. he shrugged his shoulders and looked around. He found himself in an entryway. Going out of the entryway, he found an amazing library. It looked like every wall had books, floor to ceiling. He noticed a fireplace on one wall, with a couple sofa's and a few chairs. All looked really comfortable. There were several desks, chairs, and end tables scattered around the room.

There was a tapestry over the fireplace, he went up to it, and it was the Potter Family Tree. He wondered if there were any other family trees around, considering who all he was related to. He looked down and saw what looked like a very large bowl, and figured that his parents would explain to him what it was later.

He saw a door on the east wall. He went to it, and opened it up, and saw ingredients and all kinds of cauldrons. He didn't know what kinds they were. He smiled when he remembered what the Goblins had told him when he had his magical abilities unblocked. This was the potions room. He couldn't wait to get started. He saw another door, and opened it. He saw more books and figured that went with whatever was in the other room. He smiled when he saw that alot of them were written in Parseltongue. His ancestors knew him to well, he thought.

He exited the room, and went to another door, facing the south. It was what looked to him like a medical facility. It had hospital beds, and some cabinets that were filled with weirdly shaped bottles. It had at least 20 beds in it, with some nice medical equipment that he hoped he never had to use.

In another room, facing the west, and near the medical facility, he saw plants. This was the Greenhouse, he knew. Light streamed in through the windows, the plants looked abundant and plentiful. There was a path that wound through the garden. He followed it, and came to a pond. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't too big, either. He saw benches scattered out here and there. There were trees all along the path. It was beautiful, and Harry felt like he could spend a lot of time here.

He left the room, even though he didn't really want to, and went back to the library, where there was one last room facing the north, which he hadn't seen until just then. He put his hand on the door, and just like with the vault, felt his hand being pricked like it was when he touched the vault door. The door opened on its own, and he gasped when he saw pictures of his family. There were at least 200 of them; At least. He saw a letter laying on the table, with his name on it.

~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/

_Harry James Potter Evans Riddle Black Peverell Merlin Le Fay Pendragon Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Gryffindor,_

_First off, that's quite a name you have there, son. Let me introduce myself. I'm your great-great-great, to many greats to mention, grandfather on your dad's side of the family. My name, if you haven't guessed, is Merlin._

_There's a few reasons I wanted to write this letter to you. Not too long ago, I received a dream about what was coming in your time, and I made a prophecy. I'll explain the dream first._

_In my dream, I was at what, in my time, is going to be Hogwarts. Looks like Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff did a good job making it. Yes, I know about that, I have had dreams about that too. But anyway, you're in the Great Hall, which is where you eat, and have dances or things like that. You're talking to a red haired boy, who is a royal pain in the ass. I can't give too much away, but I will say that you handed his ass to him, which I commend, my son. Don't take shit from anyone. Stand up for yourself._

_Now, the prophecy...it goes like this…_

 

Two boys will be born

As the seventh months dies

One's parents will be killed

The others' parents will be alive but lost for years

But the one who's parents are killed,

Will help bring them back

The boys will find each other unexpectedly

And become like brothers

There will be a set of twins that look

Too much alike and have red hair

The four will become like brothers and inseparable

Nothing will be able to tear these four apart

But they will add a few others to the

List of trust worthy friends

One will be really concerned with his appearance

Another keeps to himself not really

Wanting to get into the thick of things

Another was raised by his father,

But is very close to the one

That is concerned with his appearance,

Two others will be added later on,

Both have red hair and are older siblings of the twins

The last friend will take a year to find

And lost her mother when she was young

To these friends it will seem like going to hell

And back before the evil so called good Lord

And his minions are dead

It will take all these friends getting along and having help

From unexpected places to get through it all

But peace shall reign at the end

But it will seem to take it forever to come

Two boys will be born

As the seventh months dies…

 

_Not many prophecies come true, but I know for a fact this one will. I have faith in you, son. Good luck, Harry._

_Now, the portraits in this room are all family members. If everyone has done as asked, every family member, but your parents, that lived between me and you are in this room. If you announce your whole name, just like I have it at the beginning of this letter, all of us will wake up._

_On the table ahead of you there is a picture frame along with a book, make sure you are holding both when you say your name, the picture frame is so that we can come to you whenever we want I want you to have the picture frame on your person at all times. You can make it shrink into a locket just for this purpose. The book is instructions on the use of the trunk. Don't tell anyone unless you know for a fact they are trustworthy. In fact, I suggest getting the Wizards Oath from them before telling them anything you've learned from me or your parents, or even the Goblins. Have fun, and use it well._

_Your Grandfather,_

_Merlin_

_~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/_

Harry put the letter and sighing, picked up the frame and book, before saying his whole name, "Harry James Potter Evans Riddle Black Peverell Merlin Le Fay Pendragon Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Gryffindor."

Like the letter had explained, the portraits came alive. It was chaos as every portrait started talking, until Harry yelled, "QUIET!"

Every portrait shut up and looked at him, "Thank you. Now, I have seen pictures…but I don't know if they are right or not…where is my Grandfather Merlin?"

"That would be me." A portrait said. It was the one that Harry had thought was Merlin, but he wasn't sure.

"Good to meet you, sir."

"Have you found your familiars?"

"Familiars? What is that?"

"A familiar is an animal that has an intimate and affectionate bond to a human."

"Oh, than no, sir. Father wanted me to view the trunk first."

"Which was a good idea. You will have to keep the familiars in here when you can't have them physically with you. I'll go to the small picture and take you to the place. You can explore the rest of the trunk later."

Merlin disappeared from his frame and reappeared in the frame that was still in Harry's hands. He guided Harry to the room made just for the familiars. While going he said, "I had Saw this coming. Your familiars wouldn't be added till after Hogwarts was a school. However, I knew you would need this trunk, so I made it for you, knowing that relatives between you and me would add rooms and personal effects for you. I bet it's like a castle in here now, but that's okay. I made sure they knew they couldn't do anything to this room. It's huge, let me tell you."

They arrived at a door, and stepped into it. Harry gasped as he saw one of the most amazing places ever. It was a mixture of a rain forest, a desert, a beach and a hilly grassy area. Merlin did an amazing job with it, and Harry knew his familiars would love it, and now he couldn't wait to see what they were.

"I love it." Harry told him, before sighing and leaving the area. "How do I shrink your picture? I need to finish viewing the trunk, than I'd like to find my familiars."

"You touch it and say 'Close'." Merlin said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, Thanks, Grandfather Merlin." Harry said, before closing the picture, putting it around his neck and walking down the hall until he came back to the library, and tried the room across from it.

He found a kitchen. It was an average size kitchen from what he had seen. It had a blender, coffee maker, oven with a stove on top, food processor, microwave, and a Toaster, just to name a few things. He could tell that through the years different family members had improved the kitchen, but left the feel of the oldness as much as possible. He saw a pantry off the kitchen, and he figured that he'd explore it later.

He left the room and found the living room. He, in all, found, a study, lounge, recreation room, dining room with a table large enough to fit 25 people comfortably, a few loos, a huge master bedroom, about 20 large guest rooms, basement/cellar, and a ballroom, sunroom, music room, a conservatory, and a small dormitory area.

He figured the last room was for what the Goblins had called house-elves. All the bedrooms had a loo attached. He also found a room that he could put everything that was in the vault in this room, just so he could go through it later. Another room he found was one that anything he wanted would appear in it. That would come in handy later he figured.

Harry sighed, and went back to the stairs, wondering what he would be using the trunk for. Before he knew it, he was back with his father.

Tom started talking as soon as he saw his son, _"Now, my son, before I forget, there are three frames over there that need to be activated. It's so the three of us can go to our own frames if we want to…well I say that. Your dad and mum would say that it was because this way if you wanted to talk to us individually you could. One has Griffins on it, one has Lily flowers, and the other has snakes. I'm sure you know whose is whose. You'll have to activate them by saying our names; In Parseltongue."_

 _"If I can't, than I'm quite stupid, don't you think, father?"_ Harry asked, as he walked to where his father had pointed. He heard his father laugh, and his mum asked what was so funny. He didn't hear his father's reply. He found the frames like his father said, and something else, an egg of some sort. However, he grabbed the snake frame first and said, _"Tom."_

 _"Hey son."_ Tom said, _"Activate your mum and dad."_

Harry didn't hear him as he was looking at the egg he'd saw before he called Tom. _"What is that, father?"_

Tom smiled and said, _"That, my dear son is to be one of your familiars. Touch it…after you activate your mum and dad."_

Harry activated the portraits, and his mum said, "Finally."

"Harry found one of his familiars." Tom told them both. "I wanted you both to see him touch it."

"What is a familiar?" Harry asked, not wanting them to know that he already knew what they were yet.

"A familiar is an animal that has an intimate and affectionate bond to a human. I have a snake named Nagini who is my familiar. It wouldn't surprise me if the real me out there has her around him all the time."

Harry touched his familiar's egg, and was shocked to see a Griffin come out of the egg. He was an itty-bitty thing and so cute. The first thing the little Griffin saw was Harry, and the Griffin tried to run to Harry, but he couldn't. Harry walked over to him, slowly, and knelt down, somehow knowing what to do. " _Hey little one. Are you okay?"_

_ "Yes, are you my mommy?" _

_"Yeah, I guess you could call me that."_ Harry replied, than looked up at his father, and in English asked, "Why did my griffin come out of an egg?"

"According to legend, which no one but family knows, when the Hogwarts founders where here, Rowena Ravenclaw had a vision of our time. She foresaw that you would be even more powerful than Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, or even herself put together.

"The founders decided that you would need their help. Therefore, they had this vault made. Anything that they thought you would need was put in here. One of Gryffindor's Griffin's was pregnant and after Gryffindor explained to her what was going on, she agreed that two of the pups would be given for the cause.

"The Griffin never left Gryffindor's side the rest of her pregnancy. No one wanted the pups to see anyone because they wanted you to be the first one the pups saw. With the Griffin's permission, Gryffindor blinded the pups as they came out, as they wanted to send a boy and a girl to you so that you could bring them back from extinction, because Ravenclaw Saw that they would be extinct by now.

"To make sure they survived till now, the two animals were put into this vault, and in two eggs that would be okay until their real master touched the egg. They were put into stasis until that time. The legend says that all the founders did this. They all sent a boy and a girl, even if Ravenclaw said that they didn't have to. The eggs can't be touched by magic or others besides you, which is why you'll have to pack all this by hand and by yourself. Until you find the other five eggs.

"Who knows where the eggs are, they have been in stasis for over a 1,000 years, and other family members have added to this mess. It wouldn't surprise me if the founders have pictures of themselves in here, just for you, my son." Tom replied.

Harry smiled as he stood up, and told his Griffin, _"I just heard there is another Griffin in here, can you try and find her?"_

_ "I can try, Master, but I won't promise anything." _

_"It's alright if you can't."_ Harry replied, watching the little thing try to walk off, Harry giggled and then went to the Little One and picked him up, just wanting to hold his newest familiar, _"Why don't I carry you for a bit?"_

_ "That'd be nice, Master. I'm finding it a bit difficult to walk." _

_"And you probably will for awhile."_ Harry replied, _"I need to name you…let's see, how about Apollo? He's an Olympian God."_

_ "I like that, Master." _

_"Good,"_ Harry said, turning around, and going back to grab his parents, and saying in English, "I have a name for this Little One. His name is Apollo. I'll probably name his mate Artemis."

They reached the front, where Severus and Griphook were. Harry put Apollo down, and said to him, _"You should stay here. I probably have to find the other Griffin on my own. I just thought of that. You see that man?" _ Harry said, pointing to Severus, _"I'm going to let him know what's going on, and then leave you with him."_

 _"Yes, Master. That will be fine."_ The Griffin replied, sounding a bit scared.

Harry sighed, and knelt down, _"Little one, I know he looks scary, but he's been helping me out. You'll be just fine with him. I'll even leave my mum and dad with you."_

_ "Alright, Master, I should be fine. Just don't be too long." _

_ "I won't be. I'll tell you what; I'll let Severus know that he's to call me every 30 minutes to come back." _

_ "You would do that…just for me?" _

_ "Yes, Apollo, just for you." _

_"Thank you, Master."_ Apollo replied, feeling better already.

Harry walked slowly to Severus so that Apollo could get used to his legs. He knew that he needed to spend time with his new familiar, but he also knew that the others needed to be let out as soon as possible. "Hello Severus. I'll let mum and dad explain more, but I need you to watch Corin and Apollo. I just need you to call me about every 30 minutes because I have promised Apollo that I would have you do that. I would stay, but I need to find my other familiars."

Harry handed Corin to his Professor, and then dealt down to talk to Apollo again, _"I'll be right back in 30 minutes, Apollo."_

 _"Alright. Bye Master."_ Apollo responded.

Harry walked away already talking to Tom in Parseltongue, _"Father, this is hard walking away from my familiar. However, I know that I need to find the other five."_

_"Yes, s-s-son, you do."_

It took about 12 hours of searching, but he finally found all the eggs. He didn't touch them. Not yet. They wanted to get all of them out of the way at around the same time. They had decided as they were looking, that Harry would go ahead and pack up the truck. He would look through each box, not really looking at anything, although he wanted to. He had one thing on his mind. Find his familiars. He found each of his familiars in a different spot. It was as if his ancestors knew where to put the eggs so that by the time he got to the last one, the entire vault was cleaned and put into the trunk.

When Harry was finally done, he went to the second egg he found, and after making sure he'd be the first thing it would see, touched the egg. He was shocked when he saw a Golden Eagle pop its head out of the egg.

_ "Mommy?" _

_ "Yes, my Little One, I'm your mommy." _

Before Harry knew what was happening, his hands were full of a Golden Eagle. When the eagle was comfortable, Harry explained to her what was going on, and put her with Apollo.

Before long, he had two griffins, Apollo and Artemis; two Golden Eagle's, Cronus and Rhea; two European Badgers, Zeus and Hera; and two Boa's Poseidon and Aphrodite. He decided that he wanted them named after the Olympian Gods.

When he was done with everything, he was exhausted, and as he knew that time was moving slower inside the walls, he told Severus that he was going to take a nap, and laying down, quite comfortable with all his familiars around him, he fell into a deep sleep that lasted about 35 hours.

His father kept everyone from waking him up, saying that he needed this sleep. Telling them that they would be exhausted to if they had so much information stuffed in their heads like Harry had.

* * *

Harry woke up, and didn't want to move, he was the most comfortable he could ever remember. Nevertheless, he knew that he needed to be getting up. He yawned, and smiled when he saw that his familiars hadn't gone anywhere. It didn't even seem like they had moved. Harry started talking in Parseltongue to his father, _"Father?"_

_"Harry! Your awake. How do you feel?"_

_"Comfortable. I need to get up, through. I totally need a hot s-s-shower."_

_"I will let them know. You s-s-seem too relaxed to talk to anyone else right now."_

_"Yes, s-s-sir, I am."_

It took a bit, but Harry finally got up and took a shower. If it wasn't for the fact that he had a Professor and a Goblin helping him out, he'd have had nine animals in the shower with him. None of them wanted to leave his side yet. He was going to have to talk them into going into the trunk while he shopped in Diagon Alley. They'd have to get used to not always being near him. He was about to find out how far THAT was going to go.

When he exited the loo, he was, thankfully, not overrun by overzealous familiars. He was at least allowed to get some breakfast. He had barely finished, when his familiars were all over him. He spoke in English, having found out earlier that they all understood him. He was glad about that; it would have been tiring having to repeat everything.

"Okay, Little Ones, Severus and I have a few things to do. Unfortunately, you can't be there with me." They started protesting, until Harry held up his hand, "I have an idea, but I don't know if you'll like it. You can either all stay with me, and have everyone's eyes on you, which I don't recommend, and I don't want to do, or you can all go into the trunk, and I will visit every half hour. I personally think the second option best. The less I can be noticed, the better. I'm going to leave my parent's little frames with you, and keep the big one. One of them will always be with you.

"Besides, the room I am thinking of putting you in, is one that I know that you will love. I will call it 'The Familiar Room'. Come with me, my Little Ones." Harry went to the trunk, and took his familiars to the room. He smiled when they got excited about the room. He knew they would be find, but left his parents' frames as he said he would. He told them goodbye, and then left.

He headed back up to the top, and wondering if the trunk did the same thing as the picture frame that he got from Merlin, he said, "Close." The trunk shrunk to the size of a necklace that looked like a heart. It had gold diamonds in it. He smiled, and put it on.

He headed over to Severus, and said, “Let’s go do some shopping.”

They headed back up to Gringotts Main Lobby.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out, Harry SAYS What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot, if not all, will be explained in this chapter. (yay!) Harry tells Severus something’s...plus an unexpected visit from someone who loves Harry…
> 
> Do not worry; I’m diffidently going to have some familiar time. I loved writing them last chapter. :) Which, I forgot to say last chapter, are my own creation, as you know. I saw a Goblin named ‘Fireforge’ used in another story, so the name is not mine. 
> 
> Thank you for the follows, the reviews, and the bookmarks. I appreciate them. 
> 
> Key: Letter
> 
> "Parseltongue"
> 
> "Animal Talk"
> 
> “Goblin Speech”
> 
> This ~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/ means its separating letters and that kind of thing from the rest of the story.
> 
> If it came from the book, I will have a * before and after what was in the book. (Just wanting to cover my own butt with this one. I know you know what is in the book and what isn’t, but I just want to be safe rather than sorry. ;) )

**Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out, Harry SAYS What?**

Before they left Gringotts, Harry turned to Griphook and said, “Thank you for all your help, Mr. Griphook. Please tell Bill, Kolad, Granisyk, Nardafal, Narek, Bramag, Gornuk, Bogrod, and Ragnok that I said thanks for all their help. May all your fortune grant you gold.”

“Thank you Harry Potter. May all your fortune grant you gold.” Griphook said.

They went out into the open, and Harry said, “Severus, I’m hungry and thirsty.” Harry, at that point, didn’t care if he got into trouble. He might have eaten not too long ago, but he was hungry. The Goblins had told him that this would happen.

“I know where we can go. Take my hand, and we’ll Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. It’ll be faster, and I’d like to start your shopping from that side of the alley anyway.”

Harry grabbed his Guardian’s hand, and they Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry smiled as he looked up and took in the Leaky Cauldron. That is until he looked around, and noticed that everyone had gone quiet. They were all staring at him. He gulped and knew that what his Guardian had said was true…he was in fact a celebrity in this world. He sighed, and looked up at his Professor.

“Yes, yes, this is Harry Potter! Mind your own business and stop looking at him and his scar,” Severus said, quietly, and when nobody did so, he said, menacingly, “NOW!”

Everyone jumped and went back to what they were doing, but snuck looks anytime they thought the Professor wasn’t looking. Harry decided to stay next to Severus, if this is what happened. He didn’t like the attention, and he didn’t like what had to happen to get everyone to know his name.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Professor Snape?” Harry asked, not knowing if he was allowed to call his new Guardian, Severus or not, in a public setting.

“I’d like you to meet Professor Quirenus Quirrell. He is the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.” Severus said, as he leaned down, “Ask him to go with you to a free room, and to take off the turban. I think your father is behind it.”

Harry barely nodded, and said, “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

“I-I-Its n-n-nice t-t-to m-m-meet y-y-you, t-t-too.” Professor Quirrell responded, stuttering.

“Professor, would it be okay, if you met me in a meeting room in about 30 minutes? Professor Snape is going to go get us a room, because we need to talk about something, but I’d like to ask you something…personal.”

“Y-Y-Yes, M-M-Mr. P-P-Potter, I-I-I w-w-will b-b-be g-g-glad t-t-to m-m-meet y-y-you a-a-and P-P-Professor S-S-Snape i-i-in t-t-the m-m-meeting r-r-room.”

“Good,” Harry said, watching his Guardian walk to a guy at the bar, “I’m sure when the Professor gets over here, he will be able to tell you which room we will be in.”

“I’m right here, Harry.” Severus said, walking up, he turned to Professor Quirrell and said, “We’ll be in room 5. Can you meet us there in about 30 minutes?”

“Y-Y-Yes, S-S-Severus, I-I-I c-c-can.”

Severus turned to go to the room, and Harry followed. When they got to the room, Severus pulled his wand out and did some things with it, afterwards he told Harry, “I just put up privacy wards and also one that will tell us if anyone is wanting in. I figured that we would check up with the animals and everything.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Harry said, smiling, “I’ll go get them. You stay here. I want to tell you and father about everything at the same time. At least I hope I can.”

“I do too. Well, we will see.”

Harry nodded, took the trunk off his neck, and put it on the ground. He touched it and said, “The Familiar Room.” He arrived and smiled when all his familiars came rushing at him. “Hey guys. Would you like to leave here for a bit and come with me?”

The Little Ones didn’t even hesitate, they all agreed. Somehow all touching Harry, were transported back up to where Severus was.

One of the Griffins went over to Severus and said, “Mommy, this man seems nice. Will he pet me?”

“Yes, Little One, he will, if you ask nicely.” Harry said, saying in English, “She wants you to pet her, Severus.”

“Yes, Please, Sev’us.” Artemis said, nicely.

Harry nodded at Severus, and said, “She’s quite cute. She said your name as Sev’us.”

Severus chuckled and said to Artemis, “Your very cute, Miss Artemis.”

Artemis started purring and was quite content.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, Zeus?”

“Are you going to tell Sev’us the truth about everything?”

“Yes, my Little One, I am. Will you help me if I forget something?”

“Yes, I will. I’m sure we all will.”

Harry smiled down at his familiar, and started playing with them. He wondered if he was going to have to make a schedule or something to play with them. He sighed, and thought no, ‘I can handle it. Just fine, especially if I have help.’ He smiled as he looked at his Guardian playing with Artemis and Apollo, who had joined them. It looked like he was going to have some competition. However, as he thought that, he chuckled and knew he didn’t. These guys were all his, and he was happy for them to be. He wondered if, with magic, he could somehow combine them all together. He would have to ask Merlin and his other relatives if this was possible. Not Corin, just the other six.

* * *

A few minutes later, a bell went off, and Harry jumped before he turned to look at Severus, who said, “We have about 5 minutes before Professor Quirrell joins us. You better take your familiars back to The Familiar Room before he gets here. We don’t want any of them out yet.”

Harry nodded and asked, “Can I at least leave Corin out?”

“Yes, I don’t see a problem with that one at all. Hurry now.”

Harry nodded and after everyone was touching him, Harry transported them all back to The Familiar Room. Harry had just come back into the room with Severus when a knock on the door sounded. Harry sighed as Severus came into the room. They had a plan. Now they had to stick with it.

As soon as Professor Quirrell came into the room, Harry said, “Harry James Potter Evans Riddle Black Peverell Merlin Le Fay Pendragon Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Gryffindor.”

‘That wasn’t what they had planned,’ Harry thought, ‘ops. Oh well. Better to get it out right away.’ Harry gasped when he saw what had happened, and ran to take off the turban. His father was suffocating! He knew he should have taken off the turban first!

He took the turban off, and witnessed something he didn’t know if he ever wanted to see in the first place. His father’s head was coming out of the back of the Professor’s head. “Oh, Father! I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me.” Harry was crying; he didn’t want his dad to die! “Father, please come back. Please. Don’t leave me.”

Severus gasped. This was the first time, since Harry’s breakdown yesterday…was it yesterday…he wasn’t sure…that he’d seen Harry act like a normal eleven year-old. Severus went over to Harry, picked him up and put Mobilicorpus on Professor Quirrell/Tom. He put Professor Quirrell gently on a bed, which he’d conjured, and then laid Harry next to him.

Severus than used a spell to make sure Professor Quirrell/Tom was doing okay. Tom was…but it seemed like Professor Quirrell had died when Harry had said his full name. Tom was just trying to take over Professor Quirrell’s body. Now that Severus knew that Tom was all right, he knew that Harry was probably not going to listen to him.

Severus titled his head in thought, and said, “Harry, do me a favor, say your full name again. Put as much magical power you can behind it, and concentrate only on your Father.”

“Harry James Potter Evans Riddle Black Peverell Merlin Le Fay Pendragon Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Gryffindor.” He replied, looking at his father, and putting as much power as he could behind it. He swallowed, hoping this would work. “Come on, Father, please wake up. Please.”

Severus checked Tom’s vitals again. He’d gotten rid of whatever it was keeping him from taking over Professor Quirrell’s body. “It’s working, Harry, whatever you are doing, it’s working. Once more, son, once more.”

“HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS RIDDLE BLACK PEVERELL MERLIN LE FAY PENDRAGON SLYTHERIN RAVENCLAW HUFFLEPUFF GRYFFINDOR.” He yelled it with so much strength and magic, that the magical backlash was felt for several hundred miles. Before anyone could track it, through, it was gone.

* * *

However, a couple hundred miles away, a castle by the name of Hogwarts felt it, and knew that it was an heir. She knew, just by the power, that the heir was going to be coming in September. It was time to get ready. The entire castle was shaking in delightful pleasure. She couldn’t wait.

Now, she just had to do some serious work to get the castle ready for her heir. She didn’t care, at this point, what the headmaster would think or do about what she would be doing. If the headmaster wanted to complain about it to much…well, he could just kiss his position goodbye. Manipulative old Bastard that he was.

She was so tired of his Manipulative ways. If he tired one thing to manipulate her heir, well, he had better watch out. Headmaster or not, the castle would be ready when her heir came inside her…

* * *

Severus checked Tom again, and found that whatever Harry had done this last time, worked. “I don’t know what you did there, Harry, but whatever you did, worked.”

“Good.” Harry said, looking at his father and saying, “Come on Father, wake up. Speak to me. Please.”

Tom groaned, and opened the eyes that used to belong to Professor Quirrell. He sighed, and said, “I’m alright, my son. Just give me a moment for my memories and thoughts to catch up. I feel like I’m waking up for the first time in 15 years, and with someone else’s memories.”

“It’s alright, Father, I understand.” Harry said, sighing before getting up, and going over to his trunk. He pulled out something and went back to the bed. He sighed, again, and started working on it. He wanted to be close to his father, but didn’t want to bother him.

Severus looked at Harry. He could see the timid 11 year old in Harry, and he honestly didn’t like it. He’d met this boy, the timid one, when he picked him up at the Dursley’s. This was the boy that he had seen breakdown. He would have rather have had independently strong, I-know-what-I’m-doing, Harry Potter. He had to speak up. “Harry, son, what’s wrong? Where did the boy go that I was talking to before your father showed up?”

“He’s gone. Replaced with me. Father wanted time to himself; I’m giving him that.” Harry said, dejectedly.

Severus shot a look at Tom, who had opened his mouth when he heard what his son had said, and spoke to Harry, as he walked over to him, “Harry, you’re father didn’t mean it like that. Unless…did the Dursley’s do this?”

“Yes, no questions, no talking, and no magic. At all. If they said what he had said, and I would’ve bothered them, I would have been hit. I learned from a very young age to not bother them.”

“Well, your father didn’t mean it like that. You see, Harry, I was wrong. Your father didn’t murder James and Lily. He was under a spell that made him do all that.” Severus said, and as soon as he did, Tom was off the bed and into the loo. The door slammed as he did so, and Severus hurried to put up a silencing charm on the door, not wanting to hear Tom puking his guts out. He however did make it so that Tom could hear them talking.

“If I’m correct, and I’m sure I am, you just broke the curse that he’s had on him since he came out as Lord Voldemort, if not before. I’m sure of it. I’m also sure that you were the only one that could have broken it.

The Tom I knew wouldn’t have done any of what he did. Lord Voldemort was as insane as you could get. He Crucio’d his followers something bad, if he didn’t like what they did. To Crucio someone is to cause intense pain all over the person’s entire body. It’s torture.

“But I don’t think he did that. Not for anything. I think Dumbledore did it to him. A few days after graduating and he was looking for a job, I bet he did it then. I noticed not to long after that, he was more distant and less nice, and more moody and controlling. He did a 180 practically overnight.”

“Yes, I did.” Tom said, coming out of the loo. “I remember him doing it…”

* * *

*/~*/~*/~Tom’s Memory*/~*/~*/~

“Hey Tom. Welcome back to Hogwarts.” Albus Dumbledore said, as Tom walked into his office.

“Hello headmaster. I am here to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job.”

“Of course, you are, my boy. However, I can’t allow you to do that. I have other matters I need for you to do.” Dumbledore said, not giving Tom a chance before pointing his wand at him and saying “ **Obliviate**!"

When Tom opened his eyes, Dumbledore said, “Now, my boy, I want you to get really far into the dark arts. I want you to change your appearance so much that you won’t be recognizable to anyone; even me. I want you to be the Dark Lord Voldemort. You are to create 6 Horcruxes using something that the 4 founders had, minus Gryffindor. The only thing left that I know of is the sword. You are not to touch it. Ever.

“You are to be a very strict Master for those who join. You are to rape the woman and children during raids, if not you, than your servants. You are to use the Crucio anytime they upset you. You are to get Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Crabbe, Regulus Black, Fenrir Greyback, Goyle, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Nott, Peter Pettigrew…” Here Dumbledore listed a lot of others, probably into the thousands, if not higher.

“You are to get those people, and I’ve got the list for you, and you are to make them join you…any way necessary. I’d personally prefer you using the **Imperio** curse, or the potion form of it. The potion form would be best. You can put a hair of yourself in it, and they will be attached to only you. Do not do this with Severus Snape. I have plans for him. Only the imperious curse will do for him, for now.

“I want you to make…”

*/~*/~*/~End of Tom’s Memory*/~*/~*/~

* * *

“He gave me a long list of things to do. I feel like there’s still something that makes me want to hurt my son, through.”

Harry screamed, stomped his foot, and when finally calm, said, “What I’m about to do…I need an oath from you both not to say a word.” He looked at Severus and said, “It’s about what happened with the Goblins when I went to get my blocks removed.”

Severus nodded, and didn’t hesitate. He pulled his wand out of its holster and said, “I, Severus Tobias Snape, swear to keep whatever Harry James Potter tells me or shows me a complete secret from anyone until he specifically tells me I can.”

Tom pulled his wand out of his holster and said, “I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear to keep whatever Harry James Potter tells me or shows me a complete secret from anyone until he specifically tells me I can.”

“Thank you. I’ll start now, and please don’t interrupt me.” Harry said, getting something from around his neck the other two hadn’t seen yet, and getting the paper work out of his trunk for his father to see. “Before I use it, I better explain something’s. Father, Severus and I went to the bank, and I had to prove who I was. This means that they found out whom I was related to. My full name is Harry James Potter Evans Riddle Black Peverell Merlin Le Fay Pendragon Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Gryffindor. I think that tells you a lot there.

Anyway, I found out that I had blocks on different things that needed to be removed. The Goblins took me to get everything undone. It hurt like heck, and I was probably under for a good 13 hours waiting for the blocks to be undone.

“Since I had to go through that, I was put into an apartment like place that was under a time capsule that made us go faster than you did. For every 10 minutes for you out here, was a month for me. I was there for two years. I had changed a bit when I came out.

“I’m under a very heavy glamour that the Goblins put on me, but they got everything corrected, thank God. They made the glamour so that it would disappear completely around Christmas and would come undone very slowly as not to be noticed. If I go into it again, I will have to take a potion that will stop me from aging while in it. I’m having the hardest time acting like an 11 year old, and not a 13 year old.

“While in the time capsule, I was given **_basic_** instructions on some subjects.” Harry said, putting a very heavy emphasis on the word basic, before going on, “Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Wizard Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Studies, Art, Music, different martial arts and many different languages.

“The Goblins wanted to make sure I was good with those. They always taught me to control my magic and all those things that I had the block on. In a couple years, I’m to get more tutoring. They want me to grow up some more, and not get too far ahead of my age group. When I find some good friends, and I know that they will be there for me, always, I’m to bring them back to Gringotts so that they can train as I did. I won’t go with them, because we don’t want me to grow old to quick.

“Anyway, the Goblin’s I stayed with were really nice, and when we finally got out of the time capsule I was made a friend of the Goblins. A very high honor. They gave me this to call them at any time. If I needed anything, anything at all. I’d say this is a good time to do it. Especially if Father is feeling the way he does.”

Severus and Tom looked expectantly at Harry, who spoke into the necklace, or whatever it was that was around his neck, neither was sure what it was. **“Come to me, my friends the Goblins. I need your assistance in medicine.”**

Immediately, a pop was heard, and a Goblin stood there, **“Yes, Harry, my friend?”**

**“My father is here, and he was under a major compulsion potion. Dumb as a door had him under it. Can you please check him out?”**

**“Yes, we sure can.”** TheGoblin said, **“I will have to get Bill here…have they taken an oath?”**

**“Yes, they did. The one you always told me to get my friends and family to take before they were let into the secret.”**

**“Good, good. I’ll be back with Bill. Just a second, Harry.”**

**“Thank you, Fireforge. May the gods grant you plenty of gold.”**

**“You’re welcome. May your vaults forever flow.”**

Fireforge was gone for maybe 2 minutes at most, and when he came back, Bill was with him. “Harry! I didn’t expect to see you this soon. What’s going on? Fireforge didn’t say much.”

Harry, having expected this, said, “Remember that note I showed you in the time capsule? The one from my mom and dad, about Tom Riddle being my Father?”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Severus, here, thought that he was hiding in Professor Quirrell’s body. He was right. To get him out, I had to repeat my name 3 or 4 times, I can’t remember now. In the process, I accidently killed the Professor. Father explained more, I’ll let him explain it to you soon, but not 10 or 15 minutes ago, he said that he still felt complied to hurt or even kill me.”

Bill turned to the other occupants in the room, “Hello, Severus. Good to see you.” He turned to who he figured was now Tom Riddle. “Hello sir, what happened?”

When he saw his Father hesitating, Harry said, “Fa, it’s alright. Bill is someone you can trust.”

Tom nodded, and told Bill what he’d told Harry and Severus earlier, about what had happened when he saw Dumbledore that day after graduation. Bill nodded, and didn’t interrupt. Tom even told him everything that Dumbledore wanted him to do, adding things to it that Severus and Harry didn’t know. Severus, Bill, and Harry couldn’t help but lose their jaws when they heard this. It was bad, horrific even. Severus and Bill cursed some brutal words, which Harry hadn’t known before, but he did now.

As they were cursing, Harry had to control his temper, which wasn’t working. He lost control of his magic, and it went everywhere. Bill stopped cursing when he felt Harry’s magic.

Bill ran to him, and said, “Breathe, Harry. Do the exercises I showed you. Bring in your magic.”

Harry tired the breathing techniques that he had been shown during training, but it wasn’t working, “It’s not working. Fireforge, take me to the vault.” Fireforge grabbed hold of Harry’s arm, and took him to a vault that would block his magic from going too far.

* * *

Hogwarts was diligently working to get everything working, when she felt a power surge from her Heir. She gasped when she felt how mad he was. She wondered if she should do anything to help, but decided this time, she wouldn’t.

However, she took a strand of magic and grabbed a hold of it. She had decided to start a bond with the heir. It wouldn’t kick in fully into he arrived, but for now, it’d work. She smiled, and continued working on the castle, getting it ready for her Heir.

* * *

Around Europe, everyone felt the power surge, but like before, no one could track it. Albus Dumbledore was in his office, when it hit there the second time. He jumped when he felt the power surge of magic go past him. When it got to the monitors he had put on Tom Riddle and Harry Potter, it broke every single monitor beyond repair.

* * *

Six people were getting ready to do their morning chores, when the second wave of power came by. They gasped when, with sudden clarity, they knew that this magic. They remembered it. They weren’t sure whose it was, but they diffidently remembered it. They grabbed a hold of it, and made a bond with it. They had a feeling they knew whose it was, but wasn’t sure. They knew if they were wrong, it’d be easy to snap the bit of bond they had made.

* * *

Back at the room in the Leaky Cauldron, Bill looked at Severus and Tom, and said, “We noticed that Harry had a bit of a problem with controlling his temper, while in the time capsule. We think it had to do with everything he went through at the Dursley’s. He was doing very well. I could tell he wanted to control it, but that he couldn’t. That makes it a good thing and a bad thing. They will probably send in an Occlumency person that is an excellent one to help him even more. They will probably keep him in there for a bit.

“I’d say most likely that he will be in there for about 10 minutes, which is one month for him. It probably will be more like an hour or two before he gets back, just because of things they have to do. I can’t tell you what because I’m under an oath not to say anything.”

Severus and Tom nodded, before Tom asked what had happened the last 15 years. Between Severus and Bill, he was caught up in no time. It took Harry 2 hours to get back.

“They wanted me to get two more months of training of Occlumency, and then they wanted to make sure that I still didn’t have a compulsion on me that they accidentally had missed.”

“Did you?” Tom asked.

“Yes. They missed it. It was in my magic core so deep, that they would have if not for me losing my temper like I did when Fa was telling his story. Then they did a profoundly deep scan on me. They found more that they missed. It was bad. One of the things Dumbledore had done, had made it so no matter how many friends I found that I could love, I wouldn’t ever feel that love. I would feel alone. Always. All of the many people on this earth could be around me, and I’d feel alone. Always. He crapped with my personality even more than we realized. It was just horrible. And it was painful, very painful. I don’t wish that on anyone, well, yeah I do, but that’s besides the point.”

Harry turned to Bill and asked, “Can you check dad out, please? I want to make sure he isn’t a threat to anyone.”

Bill did some wand waving, and said, “Shit. Fireforge, take him to the same vault that Harry went to. Get all the specialists Harry had. Harry wiped out most of the compulsions, but Tom still has a few. Tell them to do a profoundly deep scan to him. Have them do the ritual that puts every horcux back into him.”

“How long should he be inside the time capsule?” Fireforge asked, knowing that Bill knew what he was talking about.

“Tell them to make it 2 or 3 months. We will be here waiting.”

Tom stood up to go, when Harry smiled and said, “Fa, before you go, I have something to give you. I think it’ll help you out.” He got into his trunk and got the picture of his parents, and froze them, after telling them that the next time they woke, they were going to be surprised. He froze them, adding that to unfreeze them; Tom would have to say his full name. His parents had been nice enough to tell him, without asking to many questions. His full name was Tom Marvolo Evans Potter Riddle. He went back up to the top, and told his Fa what the picture was about, and how to unfreeze it. Fireforge soon left with Tom.

* * *

As they were waiting on Tom and Fireforge, Severus, Harry, and Bill talked about random things. At one point, they decided that as soon as Tom came back, they would go explore Diagon Alley. During the talk, Harry brought up his animals, and Bill wanted to see them. Harry brought them all out, after Bill put a ward up that told them if someone was trying to enter.

Once explaining to the animals what had to happen when they heard a certain sound, and the animals agreeing that they would hurry to Harry when the chime sounded, he took them up top. The animals were up top for maybe 30 minutes, when the bell sounded. They hurried over to Harry, who took them down, and went automatically back up as soon as they were off him.

“They were so adorable, Harry.” Bill said, as he canceled the ward.

Tom and Fireforge came into the room. Tom looked much better than he was when they left. Harry figured it must have been his Father getting his soul back.

Fireforge, after letting Harry get a good look at his Father, said, “Tom wanted you to see what he looked like before I put the heavy glamour back on him. We can’t let Dumbledore see him as himself yet. Particularly if he wants to teach this year.” That being said, Fireforge put the glamour on Tom, and then left, after telling everyone that he hoped their vaults stayed forever full.

As soon as Fireforge left, Bill said, “I better go too. I got to get back to work.”

“See ya later, Bill. I can’t wait to meet the twins.”

“Yes, I know. Just remember what I told you.”

“Yes, I know. I will tell them first thing I see them, when we are alone.” Harry said, before saying with Bill, “I, Prongs Jr, solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

They laughed, and then Bill disappeared. Harry turned to his Father and Severus and said, “I’m ready to visit Diagon Alley. You guys ready?”

They nodded, and the three left the room.


	6. Chapter 6: The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to get this chapter up last week, but something came up, right after our 4th of July parade, that made me forget about it. I saw a historical building partially collapse in my hometown...fortunately, nobody was seriously hurt...
> 
> Anyway, George and Fred are introduced in this chapter. I’m keeping the talking between the two just like in canon, or I tried to anyway…
> 
> Key: Letter  
> "Parseltongue"  
> "Animal Talk"  
> “Goblin Speech”
> 
> This ~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/ means its separating letters and that kind of thing from the rest of the story.

**Chapter 6: The Twins**

Harry stopped right before he opened the door, “I need to do something before we go. I’ll be right back.” He turned around and went to the bathroom. He didn’t want his Father to know about the trunk until the people of the prophecy did. He needed to talk to Merlin about the animals before they went. It was important to him to know. He needed to know. It was just way to many animals. He loved them, but there was just too many. Especially since, he was only allowed one in school.

‘Wait…wait just a second…’ He thought. Could he have the others in the prophecy take care of them? He thought about the prophecy. There was nine people mentioned, himself included. He would take Corin, and the rest could choose from there. He walked down the stairs and to the room with the photos of his ancestors.

 He walked over to Merlin and asked, “Grandpa Merlin, I was wondering something. Those animals, the one’s in the vault, can they go with the people that you mentioned in your prophecy?”

“Yes, Grandson Harry. They can. I forgot to put that in the letter. You will also be able to pass Parseltongue and the other languages to all of them, so that you can talk about things like all this, or other material that you don't want others to hear.” Merlin replied.

“Sweet! Thanks Grandpa Merlin.” Harry said, before starting to turn around.

“Oh, and Grandson Harry, when each of your friends go into the time console at Gringotts, you should go in too. Just take the potion that causes you to look the same age when you do. You’ll be able to help teach them what you know. That’s all I want you to do when you’re in there. No other studying up. Just teach them what you know. No farther. However, I want you to have fun too.”

“Yes, sir, Grandpa Merlin. I can do that.” Harry said, smiling, “Anything else I should know?”

“Yes, I saw a Vision of this day, my Grandson, be careful out there, and keep your eyes open on this day. Use the knowledge you have been taught. In addition, my Grandson, don’t call for backup. You’ll be able to handle it.”

“I will, Grandfather Merlin.” Harry replied, leaving the room, knowing that he was dismissed.

He left the room, when he thought of something. He went to a fireplace, and called out Gringotts. He got a Goblin, and told them to tell someone something. The Goblin smiled as he did as Harry asked.

Meanwhile, in Otter St. Catchpole, in Devon, England, the Weasley family was getting ready to head to Diagon Alley. The Twins, Fred and George, or as they liked to call themselves Gred and Forge, were in their room, trying to hide some of their pranks in their pockets to take with them. They hoped they would be able to sneak them to the Alley, but they weren’t sure if they would be able to do it or not. Their mother was bound to catch them, they knew, but it was a risk that both were willing to take.

“Ready, Gred?”

“Ready, Forge. I hope mum lets us separate from the others. If I have to hear Ronald talk about Harry like he is anymore, he’s going to be pranked so hard this coming school year…” Fred said, trailing off.

“I know. I know.” George replied, “I hope we get to talk to…”

He was interrupted by a knock.

“Who is it?” Both twins asked together.

“It’s Bill.”

“Come…” George.

“In…” Fred.

“Bill.” Both.

Bill came in, chuckling, and before either knew it, he had raised his wand to put up a silencing spell. “Sorry guys. I had to do that considering our younger siblings. I know for a fact that Harry Potter is at The Leaky Cauldron. I can’t tell you how I know, however, I have been able to talk to him, and he wants to meet you both as soon as possible. You guys had better be nice to his guides. You know both of them. One is Professor Snape, who just so happened to rescue Harry from his so called guardians. The other is Professor Quirrell. I don’t know how long he will stay with them, but you guys had better be nice to Professor Snape.”

“We will be Bill. We actually get…” George.

“Along with him. We just have…” Fred.

“To act like we don’t. He has…” George.

“Actually put us in detention to help us out.” Fred.

“I see. Good. Mom has said that I can take you both with me. I don’t want our youngest siblings to find him before you. I’m sure you’ll find out why later. I’m under a vow that I can’t say any of that. Are you ready?”

“Yes, brother, I think we are.”

* * *

Harry went back up top, changed his trunk into the necklace, and then to his Father and his legal guardian. He smiled as he looked in on the two. They were catching up with each other. He knew that the twins would soon be there, and he actually wanted to meet them before they left, so he didn’t hurry Tom and Severus up.

“You ready, Harry?” Tom asked his son.

“Yes, Fa. I’m ready.” Harry said, checking for the necklace around his neck, and then left the room. His guardian and his Father followed him out of the room. They went down the stairs, and Harry looked up to see Bill already there. He smiled as he winked at Bill, saying, “Hey Bill! Fancy seeing you here.”

“Hey Harry. Yeah, I was asked by my mother to bring my twin brothers here today.”

“Well, why don’t you introduce us?”

“I’d be glad too. Harry, these are my twin brothers, Fred and George. Fred, George, this is Harry Potter.”

“Glad to meet you…”

“Harry. I’m Fred, and…”

“I’m George.”

“It’s good to meet both of you.” Harry said, smiling, already knowing that these two were a part of the people in the prophecy his Grandfather Merlin had wrote. “I think you already know Professor Snape, and this is Professor Quirrell, he’ll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“Good to see you again, Professor Snape.” Fred said, as George looked on, “We didn’t see you, so we’re sorry about the tennis ball match.”

“It’s okay, boys. I understand.” Professor Snape said, before telling Harry, after seeing the look on his face, “They know I don’t like when they talk back and forth like that, so they learned to stop doing it when I was around.”

“Makes sense. It doesn’t bother me any, but I only ask that you stop if we have to have a bigger conversation.”

The twins looked at each other before looking back at Harry. George said, “Sounds good. We can do that, Harry, no problem. Do you mind if we do it in front of our younger siblings?”

“Before I answer that, because I have a feeling why you are asking, let’s go some place quieter. I feel like we’re being spied on or something.”

The others felt it too, so taking up on Harry’s advice, everyone moved to a table in the back, and between Bill, Tom, and Severus, they were so secure, that nobody at all could come within 5 feet of their table, except the waiter or waitress.

“Before I say another word, I need a wizard’s oath from you both that anything you hear in the next however long, you won’t tell anyone, unless it’s the ones sitting around the table, or anyone else I tell you that you can.”

The twins said the oath, and then they heard everything that Harry had been through since he was born. The ups, the downs, the roller coaster of life. Everything. How he started at the Dursley’s, how he was like a house-elf. That no matter what he did, his so-called family hated him. That he couldn’t ask questions at all around them. He explained almost everything to them. Then he told them how Severus had come to him, everything since then…or almost everything.

When he was finished, the twins asked, “So when will we go learn everything you did?”

“Well, that’s the thing. I would like to…” Harry trailed off, when he realized that he hadn’t told any of them the prophecy. He sighed and said, “Well, I haven’t told any of you, even Bill, I learned this after I stepped out of the time capsule the first time. There’s a prophecy. I have it memorized already. It’s a real one written by Merlin. My great, great however many greats, grandfather. The poem goes:

~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/

“Two boys will be born

As the seventh months dies

One's parents will be killed

The others' parents will be alive but lost for years

But the one who's parents are killed,

Will help bring them back

The boys will find each other unexpectedly

And become like brothers

There will be a set of twins that look

Too much alike and have red hair

The four will become like brothers and inseparable

Nothing will be able to tear these four apart

But they will add a few others to the

List of trust worthy friends

One will be really concerned with his appearance

Another keeps to himself not really

Wanting to get into the thick of things

Another was raised by his father,

But is very close to the one

That is concerned with his appearance,

Two others will be added later on,

Both have red hair and are older siblings of the twins

The last friend will take a year to find

And lost her mother when she was young

To these friends it will seem like going to hell

And back before the evil so called good Lord

And his minions are dead

It will take all these friends getting along and having help

From unexpected places to get through it all

But peace shall reign at the end

But it will seem to take it forever to come

Two boys will be born

As the seventh months dies…”

~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/

Harry sighed, and continued, “I already know I’m one of the boys it mentions in the beginning. I’m thinking, from what I have heard, that Neville Longbottom is one. The twins are you two. I’m not sure who the ‘One will be really concerned with his appearance’ is, or the other two at that part. The girl I’m not sure of, and I’m thinking neither do you. Since it’ll take a year to find her, we’ll figure her out later. We know that the two are Bill and Charlie. Bill is already added, and you guys. We, also, have help from Severus and Tom, and also those amazing creatures called the Goblins.

“Anyway, like I was saying. Well, that’s the thing. I would like to wait until we get everyone here but the girl. When we get her, I’ll go in with her, but no one else. I want to spend that time with her. I know that you guys want to get to know her, also, but with the way that verse goes...I don’t want to overwhelm her. I may change my mind later. We shall see."

“Makes sense, Harry.” The twins said together.

“Thanks guys.” Harry said, smiling, “Fa, not sure what you are going to do about the stuttering that you would have to keep up, but I suggest that you get out of the public eye, leave for a month, and come back and tell them that you lost the stuttering somehow.”

“Good thinking, Harry. They would wonder what was going on if I didn’t have that...or somehow in that month Professor Quirrell died. I could make up a name and reapply. What name? I'll have to get fake records set up.”

“Liam Leonard.” Fred stated, seriously.

“No, no, how about Robert Robertson.” George said, with a straight face.

“Or Donald Donaldson.” Bill said.

“Or even Will Wilson.” Harry said.

“No, no, how about John Johnston.” Severus said, with no emotion in his voice…which only lasted 5 seconds before he burst out laughing.

The others started laughing also. All glad to let loose. Especially Tom and Severus. It was during the laughter that Tom thought of a name for himself. He snapped his fingers, and said, “Or how about, and I’m being very serious here, Kian Roseland.”

Harry smiled, and said, “Fa, I think it fits you. Or should I say Professor Roseland?”

Tom chuckled at his son, and said, “I think I like it, too. I’m going to go disappear. I’ll be in touch. You do have the spelled parchments, right? I don’t know where mine is, but if you hand me one of them, I can find it.”

Harry smiled and said, “Of course I do, Fa. I was going to keep one and give you the other…but if you can find yours than…”

“I can make you up some of these for members of your group.”

“How about showing me sometime when we get to school. I do something stupid in front of you so you can give me a detention?”

“Sounds good to me, son. I think that will work.”

As they had been talking, Harry had gotten out one of the spelled parchments for his Father, and handed it to him. “Here, Fa.”

“Thanks, son.” Tom said, doing some complicated movements with his wand on the spelled parchments. Soon another piece of parchment showed up. He smiled and handed Harry’s copy back to him. “Do you want me to add the feature that no matter where you are, you can call that to you?”

“Yes, please.”

Tom took the spelled parchment and added the feature for his son, and when he finally handed it back to him, he said, “I’ve also renewed the spells on the parchment for you. Everything is up to date. The great thing is that if you update the spells on one parchment, they update on all of them. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I got to go. I have to go make it so Professor Quirrell will die. I’ll see you all soon. Contract me soon, my son.”

“I will Fa. Oh, and would you like to take mom and dad with you? I have another portrait that they can come to if I need to talk to them.”

“Then yes, I will take them.”

“Alright.” Harry said, handing the photo to his Fa. He had gotten it out when he had gotten the spelled parchment out. “Have fun, Fa. I’ll see you come September.”

“See you then son. If you need me, let me know.”

“I will do that.” Harry said, and then watched his Father leave, before saying, “Are you guys ready to go?”

“Whenever you are, Harry.” Severus responded.

Harry nodded, and got up. He heard the others push their chairs away, and kept walking to the door to Diagon Alley, which had been pointed out to him earlier by Severus.


End file.
